


Nights Watch: Watchers On The Wall

by tyomawrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I love you but for the sake of the fic, I'll save you next time baby, Oberyn Dies, Original Character(s), Secret Identity, Sorry Oberyn baby, you have to die again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game Of Thrones S4x8: (AU Onwards) Oberyn dies at the hands of the Mountain, and his 'secret' daughter flees the capital under the name of Damien Snow. Despite her father's dark skin, 'Damiens' is pale enough to fit into the Northerners without any problem, but will she be able to hide at the wall without anyone knowing her true heritage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Watch: Watchers On The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> COMING SOON: After Mahal Forsake Me is finished.

**COMING SOON: 'Nights Watch: Watchers On The Wall'**

 

A girl sent to wall under the guise she was a boy. Up on The Wall where desires cannot run free. How does the Lord Commander reacts when he finds out 'he' is really a 'she'? And that she, is the secret daughter of deceased prince, Oberyn Martell.

 

 

**_Will be updated once 'Mahal Forsake Me' is finished. So 3 chapters to go._ **

 

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
